Cozamatzi
Cozamatzi is the space station within Venus’s orbit. It serves as an area for all races across the system to interact with the culture of Venus. It features the best of Venusian architecture, planning, entertainment, and foods. More than serve as an interface, it also serves as Venus’s diplomatic center, point of military operations, and the prime shipping area for trade. Cozamatzi is the most important place on Venus regarding interstellar business. Areas The Landing Sectors Cozamatzi’s landing sectors are the gates of entry into Cozamatzi. Each sector serves a different purpose, but all have a few things in common. They all serve as areas for ship repair, ship parking, and ship maintenance. Ships are often stored under the platforms for safekeeping. They are also locked via several airlocks that keep the air of Cozamatzi inside. The larger areas of Cozamatzi serve as general purpose areas, where independent markets, trade skills, and meeting areas are made. These areas are tastes of cultures outside of Venus, such as certain areas of Sector B are more inclined towards Martian architecture. Sector A is where more high class and important people land. This place has better accommodations for ships, such as cleaners and repairmen who try to tune the ship up. The buildings inside are more high class and refurbished. It is so close to the entertainment center because Sector A is where cultural icons, stars, sports stars, and others land so that they can get quick and safe access to their destinations. Sector B is the largest and is where the common people land. Here, anyone can land, provided they aren’t an interplanetary criminal. This place has more variety in buildings, but is generally lower class than A. People here need to pay for most services done to their ship, such as cleaners and repairmen. This area is so close to the marketplace as most people come for the merchandise, exotic food, and others, so they have quick access to that sort of stuff. Sector C is extremely guarded, and only people with special permission can land here. This is where diplomats, embassies, and scientists land. This is the area where officials meet. No commoner, no matter how rich or famous, can land here without being given explicit permission to do so. Sector D is closed off to all races except Venusians in the military. It is incredibly guarded. Anyone caught intruding will be arrested. ‘R’, known as Sector R, is where undesirables are placed. Criminals, mercenaries, adventurers, and others are put here in the hopes that they can get their business done in the mercenary’s quarters and be off. The shipping yard is where private company business is conducted. Exports and imports are brought here to be distributed throughout the Venus or to be sent throughout the system. Entertainment District The entertainment district is where entertainment lies. It has theater, non-contact sports, contact sports, and gladiator matches as per Martian requests. There is also flying tennis, in which flying races match against each other in an airborne tennis match. There are also gaming tournaments, as well as events to see which arcanist can make a bigger bomb. More mild events, such as theater, include hologram-assisted plays, movies, and old-fashioned plays. There are also history museums, science museums, and others. If there is a form of entertainment that can be thought of, it is likely here. Market District The market district is essentially a massive mall. There are stores for everything. Clothes, food, hardware, toys, ‘special’ toys, and others. If it has a real-world counterpart, it is here. There are also sci-fi-esque stores here, such as ship upgrades, modern space suits, and spaceships in of themselves, which are much cheaper than Terran spaceships (Damnit Elau.). The place is also full of independent shops, such as woodworks, smiths, gadgets, and all. Military District The military district is mostly unknown, but it houses only Venusians. It hosts training grounds, target practice, and other military things. It does not have commissaries, as that is part of the marketplace. Manufacturing District The manufacturing quarters are uninteresting. It’s where things that keep Cozamatzi stable such as gravity stabilizers, arcane generators, and others are placed, in addition to factories that make goods on the spot. There are, however, many warp networks to Venus here to import and export fuel, goods, and such. Mercenary's Quarters The Mercenary’s Quarters is where mercenary work is found. This is where many illegal weapons are found for high prices. This area is also extremely dangerous, as the rule of law does not apply here. There are muggers, assassins, smugglers, and more in this area. This place is also where one may find contracts, both small and big, both safe and dangerous. There are also death gladiator matches, where contestants fight to the death. It is surprisingly popular. Residential District The residential district is where more standard city stuff is found. This is where hospitals, schools, and houses are located. This area is dedicated to those who have made a permanent home in Cozamatzi. It is a very, very expensive housing market, so only wealthy people live here. Races Each race has a certain stereotype associated with them in Cozamatzi. These attitudes also reflect Venusian views on other races, so think of it as a guide to Venusian stereotypes. * Nekoli are the brawn of Venus. They are on par with Wulvar in terms of physical combat. They are a stoic people that serve mostly as guards. * Orchi are the brains of Venus. They are universally respected for their wisdom and dedication to knowledge. People don’t just go up and talk to an Orchi, they bow and are polite, even though most Orchi don’t think it’s necessary. * Bazooni are massive troublemakers. They are usually either salesmen, con artists, or eccentric gadget sellers. They are easily offended by their unusually short stature, and will pout if it’s pointed out. Unfortunately, they are universally adorable, and thus are cursed with wanting to be taken seriously, but no one ever does. * Pierogi are hippies. They are very independent and chill, and are great people to be around. Usually Pierogi will have people they just met following them due to their sheer likability. * Terrans are looked upon as strange and somehow lesser. They are behind technologically and thus most races aren’t sure how to interact with them. * Wulvar are the bastards of Cozamatzi. They are looked upon with scorn as their violent and challenge-seeking nature often lands them in trouble, especially legal trouble. They are not to be messed with, as they are very strong and usually know how to fight. * Drakoids are respected for their arcane prowess, but are often bummers as they are serious most of the time and are disturbed at most things they deem offensive. * Aiviqi are very friendly, especially towards children. They are calm, joyful, and non-materialistic. They are also scary due to their size and strength. Witnesses have reported that one has bitch-slapped a Wulvar through a wall once. * Hadeans are usually not seen, but they are terrifying for most races. They wear sharp, armor that is indimidating to most people. They have militaristic attitudes and loud voices. They usually proceed with whatever they are doing with great haste. A hadean speedwalking through Cozamatzi is a sight to be seen. * Krilax do not make it to Cozamatzi. They are still stuck in more tribal stages, and their warlike nature would make it so that even if they made it, they would not be allowed entry. * Xenax are pretty common. They are highly respected due to their arcane specialty and dedication towards knowledge. Lightbound Xenax are perhaps given the most special treatment, as they are essentially seen as angels amongst men. They aren’t really angels, but people see them that way.